


Mai: The other girl visiting the matchmaker

by Moriastar



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriastar/pseuds/Moriastar
Summary: We all know what happened to Fa Mulan the day of the matchmaker... but what of the other girls? Here is a short story about Mii, a nervous young lady who looks like she maybe choose a bad day to find a husband.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Mai: The other girl visiting the matchmaker

Mai was sitting there, waiting nervously. She was the youngest daughter of her family. Her sisters had each gotten more amazing matches than the last through the matchmaker. Her sister, Chen, had told her each time the honorable matchmaker had expected more and more out of the girls from her family.  
Mai had thrown up 3 times that morning as a result.

She did not know what good matches were left, and if she could even impress anyone enough to get anyone even half as good as her oldest sister. May was not good with music, she always over or under brewed her tea, and when she tried sewing it was rarely as good as it could be. Basically, she was simply mediocre in most things, except talking and numbers. Neither of those skills were wanted by most husbands.  
It was then she saw Mulan. Mai felt Mulan was MAYBE the only girl in the entire village she could feel sorry for. Not because Mulan was a bad girl or had a poor family- but rather it was obvious the Gods played a prank of the family giving her them the perfect boy in a woman's body. Of course, Mai never said any such thing, but she would try to steer the conversation away from Mulan when possible. It was the least she could do for a girl struggling too well... be a girl.

It was then it happened. Mai thought even Mulan could get through ONE meeting. It was only ONE. But no... the Gods liked playing with that girl too much. EVERYTHING went wrong. Mai didn't know how, but it did... and now the matchmaker was smoldering, wet, and had ink on her face. She was screaming and ranting and raving. The other girls started to line up and behave while Mai... quickly got out of line. She heard what happened from her Grandmother what happened the last time a matchmaker got so angry- all the girls got horrible husbands that just wanted a pretty face. That's what happened to her Grandmother's sister.  
The gods could smite her, but she was not going to stick around. By now someone found the pot she got sick in last, she could go home and say she fell ill and didn't want to risk anything. When the family found out later about the foul mood, she would be told she made a wise decision and the gods had been guiding her.

Mai started to walk home when she heard a new merchant voice. She looked over, perhaps not the most handsome man, but she had heard of him before. He was a good man... and easy to confuse to get the wrong price from. He obviously was skilled enough however, as he had many, many fine wares. Finer than what you saw this part of the country. Most in town were kind, if impatient, and did not take advantage of his miscalculations but there was Chunhua, a nasty woman. The merchants hated her... but her money was good.

Very good.

Mai came close enough to listen.

"Now look here Merchant Li Wei! If you want the business, you will give me my discount and you will give me your best stock you keep hidden."

Li Wei smiled. "But ma'am, I do not hide my best stock. That would be dis-"

His smile quickly disappeared as the nasty woman leaned into his face. "You wifeless worm! Do not lie to me! And give me my change you were to charge me half that much!"

The was the second time that awful woman had gotten her change. He was obviously rattled. Something stirred within Mai as she walked over. Mai quickly got in front of her. "Oh please, please good customer! Do not be too hard on my husband-to-be. I am but a mere bride to your years of wifely wisdom, but he is a new groom to be whose sense are rattled by the engagement! Surely you remember your days with your groom to be."

Chnhua was not about to, in front of others, give a bride to be a hard time. It would ruin her reputation and tarnish her honor. "Oh of... of course. Men… so easily rattled without a good wife by their side."

Mai smiled, Li Wei did now, look rattled. A lovely woman coming up and having never met him claiming to be his wife. Mai knew it would work. She smoothly, like someone who had been working there for a week, went under the table to find extra stock and carefully tilted it so the sun shone upon it. "He forgot we had gotten this. I had told him he should be careful who he sold it to, lest the person become angry about the price. but I know of you well ma'am. Many speak of you greatly," ~With great annoyance~ Mai thought a bit to the Gods.

Chunhua nodded, closing her eyes and smiling wide. "I AM a great woman of honor amongst our community of course!"

Mai nodded. "I will be HAPPY to give you this fabric, but it does cost more so we will need the change back so I may recalculate it my dear woman."

Chunhau looked to Li Wei who merely nodded, starting to get the gist. "I try to be a good husband and listen to my wife's advice in matters. After all it is not the men who do the shopping, yes?"

While eyes were on him, Mai quickly calculated up the price, what was owed, what the probable value of some other cords and such where that matched and handed over a bit of change... along with what APPEARED to be 'extras'. "For you, for the trouble. We cannot do this often of course or we cannot afford the good stock from our sellers. You understand great lady... but we will happily set it aside for you to choose from each time, as an apology from us to you."

She bowed and lightly tapped Li Wei with her elbow, and he quickly bowed as well. Chunhau nodded and left, smirking at her believed good fortune.

Mai looked to him and smiled. "Congratulations, you are now the first person to get her to pay full price for everything."

Li Wei smiled back. "I am jealous of your husband the matchmaker picks... because I believe it was you. Should I even try for a chance at your hand?"

Mai smiled. She felt a warmth with him. She had good instincts with people, and she knew he was a good man. One who needed help. "The matchmaker... is in a foul mood. But... perhaps we can speak with my family at the end of the day?"

Mai spent the rest of the day helping him, getting to know him. A great rarity in these situations. At the end, Mai's mother caught them both and they had to explain. Her father watched and smiled. He had seen Li Wei in negotiations, so a match was on the way before the two young loves had done apologizing.  
That evening, at home, Mai quietly snuck out to the stones of her ancestors. She knelt down and lit the incense.

"Great ancestors... I know you do not help other families... but I make this request. Had it not been for Fa Mulan, I would not have found the good man, my husband-to-be, Li Wei. I know not what the gods have planned for her... if she is but a joke. But please... she is a good person with a strong spirit. Let her find her place. Let her make the choices that will aide her and her family's honor. Let her continue to be strong. And please... even if it is only ONE god... even if it is only a SMALL god... let it have the strength of a mighty dragon and guide her to a great destiny."

She bowed her head a moment longer before going to pay tribute and make the same prayer to her gods. As she headed inside, rain fell upon her head.  
Strange... perhaps the gods were moved to tears by her prayer... She would visit Mulan tomorrow and offer her a comb she found in her husband-to-be's shop. It was a small red dragon with a little flower. Maybe it would cheer Mulan up and allow Mai to thank her as well.


End file.
